Loveheart's Hope
Chapter 1 Loveheart , a white she cat, looked between her Medicine cat's stores. "Help me find it!" She cried. " Loveheart! " a deep voice growled, " Come here! " Stormheart... The Chan's soon to be leader, since the death of Owlstar, he came in, his pelt fifty, but his eyes shined. "Come with me, Loveheart." he purred, pressing his pelt to her's. Too close! Loveheart backed up, her crush looked dangerous..... "Ok!" she exclaimed, hoping to sound happy. " This will be fun! " *********** Loveheart puffed as she climbed the mountain. "Uh! Stormheart! Help!" She slipped, slicing open her for leg. Blood dripped from it when Stormheart had gotten to her, " Loveheart! " he cried, sniffing her leg. "Come on," he lifted her on his shoulders . She purred, maybe he was sweet... ******* "Loveheart!" Exclaimed Furzepelt, once Loveheart's apprentice . "Storm..... Star?" Ecoed around the cats, Loveheart started in too. "Stormstar! " " Stormstar! " The medic, Weatherpool, came and sat beside Loveheart, checking her wound. "Nothing to worried about, " she said, purring "now, let's see who he chooses as deputy. " Love heart nodded, "ok." Stormstar's yowl hit the air, "Loveheart is the new deputy! " he turned his attention towards Loveheart, "as long as she is my mate." Loveheart was stunned , whow! He just think a lot about me. Loveheart's answer ecoed the air, "Yes!" Loveheart raced up to him, pressing her pelt against his, " Till death i will stand by your side. " Stormstar meowed, licking her cheek. The clan yowled there names, loud and proud, "Loveheart!!! Stormstar! Congratulations!" Loveheart smiled, leaning on her new mate, they would make a great pare. Chapter 2 Loveheart felt her belly heave, as she threw up. Blah! Loveheart needed to visit Weatherpool. Loveheart began to stalk back to camp, to visit Weatherpool. **** Weatherpool looked up as Loveheart entered the den. " Hello, Loveheart. How are you? " She purred. " My belly hurts, and I threw up. " Loveheart told her. " Roll on your back, and let me feel. " Weatherpool meowed. Loveheart rolled on her back, grumbleing. Weatherpool rubed her belly. " Huh.... " Weatherpool murmured. What's wrong?! Loveheart felt her life her paws from her belly. " Get Stormstar. " Weatherpool insisted. "Ok.". Loveheart sprang up and raced to his den. when she got to his den, he lifted his head from his nest. " What's wrong, Loveheart? " he ask. "Weatherpool whants you to come to her den. " Stormstar leap up, and together they raced to her den. Chapter 2 When the mates got to the medic den, Weatherpool smiled. " Stormstar, you must know she smells different. " Stormstar looked confused, "Urr.. Yes." " Kits! " Weatherpool hissed, irritated. what? Kits? My kits! " Move to the nursery! " meowed Stormstar, pushing her toward The nursery. " Thank you! " Stormstar hollered. " your welcome, " meowed Weatherpool, smiling.Love *** Loveheart sat in her nest, her belly fat. "Loveheart!" Called a voice , " I'll be there! " Loveseat called back. *** Loveheart's belly heaved as she gave birth to a golden tabby she cat. Weatherpool sat the she cat beside her brother, a white Tom with a light grey heart on his flank. The Little she cat yowled, scratching the air. Legandarykit. My daughter. Stormstar bent down and licked the kits, as Featherpaw and Weatherpool walked out. " you name this one, I'll name the she cat. " Loveheart purred. "Quailkit," Stormstar meowed. " Legendarykit. " Loveheart said firmly. "Nice, strong names." Category:Loveheart Category:Legandaryheart Category:Quailkit Category:Cloverclan Category:Super Editions